The invention relates to a message conveying system for motor vehicles that allows a person operating a vehicle to display one of a plurality of messages to other motorists.
In today""s society, the concept of xe2x80x9croad ragexe2x80x9d has never been more prevalent. People who drive on our nations roadways are seemingly more on edge than ever. When one motorist does something that angers another motorist, the angered motorist always seems to need to respond in some manner. Usually, this response involves expressing their displeasure to the other motorist in one way or the other. The typical response involves hand gestures or a vocal expression of anger. These responses often require the angered driver to take their eyes off the road while driving, making an accident more likely. What is needed is a way for angered motorists to convey their message to another driver with a reduced risk of causing harm to others.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a message conveying system for motor vehicles that allows a person operating a vehicle to display one of a plurality of messages to other motorists.
It is an object of the invention to produce a message conveying system for motor vehicles that allows a person operating a vehicle to display one of a plurality of messages to other motorists including a message display adapted for positioning within a motor vehicle adjacent to a rear window thereof.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a message display which allows a driver to quickly and easily select a desired message. Accordingly, several buttons are provided, wherein each button is uniquely associated with a specific message, which scrolls across the display once said button is pressed.
The message display includes a housing having a generally rectangular configuration. The display has a forward face having an alphanumeric screen disposed therein. The message display includes an internal message memory therein for storing a plurality of alphanumeric messages therein. The internal message memory is in communication with the alphanumeric screen. The message display includes an internal message selection control in communication with the internal message memory. The housing has a pair of spaced apart mounting brackets extending downwardly therefrom. A vehicle mount is adapted for securement to the motor vehicle adjacent to the rear window thereof. The vehicle mount includes a lower plate secured to the motor vehicle. The lower plate has a lower cylinder extending upwardly therefrom. The vehicle mount has an upper plate. The upper plate has an upper cylinder extending downwardly therefrom. The upper cylinder is received within the lower cylinder. The upper plate is slidably received between the mounting brackets of the housing of the message display. A remote control unit is adapted for securement to a dashboard of the motor vehicle. The remote control unit is in communication with the message display. The remote control unit includes a plurality of message buttons. The message buttons each uniquely correspond with one of the plurality of alphanumeric messages of the message display whereby pressing one of the message buttons will allow one of the alphanumeric messages to be displayed on the alphanumeric screen, wherein the message scrolls across the screen.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.